Permanent Ink
by TO YOUNG FOR HOLLYWOOD
Summary: *Modern Day* Clary is a distant abused teenager, Jace is a closed off tattoo artist. Follow as their bond grows. There will be Malec, Sizzy, Clace and so much more. Warning: There is a strong theme of abuse!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: *Modern Day* Clary is a distant abused teenager, Jace is a closed off tattoo artist. Follow as their bond grows. There will be Malec, Sizzy, Clace and so much more. Warning: There is a strong theme of abuse!**

 **Disclaimer: We own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to the awesome Cassandra Clare! Also we don't own any of the songs.**

 **A/N: Hey fellow Shadowhunters! So guess who started to write a TMI fic (definitely not us)? R &R guys and don't worry there's Malec and Clace for all! (A/N C: What about Sizzy! J: No Simon's my boyfriend. C: Fine but in this fic we have to have Sizzy. J: Good thing it's all made up then. :) )**

* * *

 **Clary's PoV**

10 years ago she left, 3 months ago she died. Now here I am with only my brother Jonathan, who's my twin, and what I guess you could call my 'father'. My mother, Jocelyn, when she died she left me her tattoo parlor in New York City, conveniently my 'father' was offered a permanent job in the city, as lawyer. Today we moved to the City to our new apartment. Currently I'm on my way to the parlor to check it out, luckily my father has no idea about it. I round the corner and see the flashing sign of the parlor, ' _Permanent Ink'_. As I walk in I feel people's stares burn in the back of my head. I go up to the lady at the front cash register.

"Hi I'm Cla-"

"Clary Morgenstern. Yeah I know who you are. I'm Amatis Garroway, your mother's cousin and manger of the parlor. Nice to meet ya boss."

"Boss?"

"You heard me, boss, or would you rather supreme leader of _Permanent Ink_."

"Uhhhh…. Aren't I a little young to legally own this place?"

"Psh laws! Just kidding! No but seriously you own the place. In writing though I'm the 'owner' until you're 18 but you call the shots." She says but I still can't fully process it. This is all mine! Oh god! This makes no sense, Mother leaves me but writes me in her will!? Oh screw it, my life sucks, this is probably the only good thing I got, well besides John.

"Want a tour?" She asks so I just nod. Amatis takes me around the humongous shop. The walls are blood red with intricate black designs, with black tile floors. In the far left corner there was a small stage, mirrors line the right wall, silver tattoo chairs and supplies are scattered. She leads me up a flight of stairs to the more personal rooms for more private tattoos. That floor also has my own office, and what looks like a huge night club, there's a bar, a DJ booth, a dance floor, and a lounge. She then leads me up one more flight and we enter a loft. There's a large bed, closet, desk, couch, tv and bathroom room. **(A/N descriptive right!?)**

"It's all yours." Amatis says.

"All of this? It's mine?" I ask. Great, now I have a place where I can hide out from my 'father' from time to time.

"Yup! Now let's go meet our team!" Amatis says and leads me down stairs.

"Alright, line up ladies!" Amatis screams and a bunch of people scramble then line up against the wall.

"So Clary honey this the team." She says and starts to point to people.

"This is Jordan Kyle," she says as she points a definite 9, with his curly brown hair and sparkling dark eyes. "He's one of our entertainers, live music and all, along with Simon Lewis and Eric Hillchurch, but Jordan occasionally will give a tattoo, unlike Simon and Eric.

Amtis points to a corky looking boy with glass, he has lightish curly brown hair and chocolate eyes. "This is Simon." **(A/N J: Squeeeeee my boyfriend, we have a Star Wars date tonight!?** **ﾟﾘﾍ** **C: J, please shut up now, we have to write!)** Then she points to a fairly unattractive boy with oily blond hair and celery green eyes. "And this is Eric."

Next she points to a dark skinned girl with dreadlocks and piercing brown eyes. "This is Maia Roberts, tat artist."

She then points to a gorgeous man in his late 20s with black hair and electric blue eyes. "This is Will Herondale, also a tat artist."

Amatis points to another attractive guy with black hair and brown eyes. "This is Bat Velasquez, our bouncer."

Next she points to an angry looking boy with honey colored skin and cold dark eyes. "This is Daniel Roberts, Maia's brother, and bartender."

Then Amatis points to a girl with pale skin, blond hair with dyed green tips and pale blue eyes. "This is Kaelie Whitewillow, our cashier."

She points to a tall skinny and very sparkly man with spiked up black hair and greenish cat eyes. "This is our legendary party animal and tattoo artist Magnus Bane."

Finally Amatis points to a boy who is a definite 20 on a scale of 10. He looks like he's 6'0 feet tall, yet he still manages to stand around like he doesn't care. He has curly golden hair, that matches his striking eyes perfectly. He wears a smirk as his glistening eyes catch my own boring emerald green ones. "And last but certainly not least, our newest addition, Jace Lightwood."

"Nice to meet ya Sweet Cheeks." Jace says with a smirk. I just scoff and roll my eyes.

"Hi everyone, as some of you might know I'm Clary Morgenstern, Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter. Apparently I own this places but I'm not going to make any changes unless I see it fit so no worries."

* * *

An hour later I finally get back home. I really like the 'team' but I'm not sure about Kaelie and Daniel but what ever.

"Clarissa! Get over here and make dinner with your brother, I;m hungry!" The devil, I mean my 'father' calls.

"Yes Father." I say and run to the kitchen only to see John frying chicken. John is my handsome twin with pale skin, white blond hair and blacks eyes. Together we silently make dinner, afraid that our 'father' will hear us talking and think we are procrastinating. Once we are done we bring him his food.

"What took you so dang long!? I'm starving here! You are both so ungrateful! Shirts off, NOW!" He scream. John and I don't hesitated, it would only make it worse. I hear him un lop his belt then I hear the swoosh as it cuts through the air connecting with John's back, followed by his strangled screams. Once, twice, three times, four times, after that I've just lost count. Once John falls onto his stomach Valentine turns on me. He strikes my back repeatedly, the pain rips through my body and I try to conceal my sobs knowing it would only make him angrier. As I fall to the ground he yells the one things he always says after he hits us.

"It's your faults she left." And leaves.

John and I just lie there for a few more minute. Suddenly he gets up and pulls me with him. We help each other upstairs and both go to my room. We clean each other's wounds and lie down on my bed.

"One more year Clare Bear only one more year." John whispers in my ear as I fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N Hey shadowhunters! We hope you liked the first chapter of our fic! *throws books into crowd of screaming fans* We love you all, so please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: *Modern Day* Clary is a distant abused teenager, Jace is a closed off tattoo artist. Follow as their bond grows. There will be Malec, Sizzy, Clace and so much more. Warning: There is a strong theme of abuse!**

 **Disclaimer: We own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to the awesome Cassandra Clare! Also we don't own any of the songs.**

 **A/N: Hello our lovely (or dark and evil, whatever you prefer) readers. Welcome to chapter 2 of** _ **Permanent Ink**_ **we love all you guys! Read, review, favorite, and follow (the story not us, we don't need more stalkers).**

* * *

Jonathan's POV

" _Mommy! Please don't leave!" Clary cried. "I need you, don't go._

" _I'm sorry baby. I don't have a choice. You know I'm getting sicker, I need help. Daddy won't let me so I have to leave but I still love you." My mother said and then she turned to me. "Jonathan my precious boy , I love you take care of Clary for me" . She then hugged me and fled the house._

" _Mommy come back….." I whispered, but she never came back._

I jolted awake with the familiar cold sweat, I had the dream again, the one where my mother left us. Permanently.

You know that feeling when you want to hate someone, but you can't? Well that's how I feel about my mother leaving, but with my father I can't just bring myself to feel that feeling of hate, then I would be just like my father.

My father is a interesting man, and apparently there was a time that he was decent. He used to care for us until he found out our mother was sick when Clary and I were 7. He was devastated, he blamed us, he blamed my mother, he blamed the world. He thought that he could help our mother better than the doctors could so he tested on her, injected her with strange things and fed her what he believed was medicine. He would beat Clary and I because he thought we were the reason that she didn't get better.

"John?" Clary's small tired voice asks as she slowly creeps into my room.

"Mhm what's up Clare Bear?"I asked, she looks worried.

"I heard you scream, I wanted to make sure that you were ok. Nightmare I'm guessing?" I just nod. She climbs into my bed with me, then I fall into a (thankfully) dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

John fell thankfully asleep, I know he keeps on having the same nightmare, I just don't know which one what

it's about.

I soon fall asleep and dream of a flash of blonde hair and gorgeous amber gold eyes.

 _Bzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzzz_

Johns alarm goes off at 5:30 on the dot and I can see the sun shining through the cracks in the blinds.

"Go back to sleep sun." I mumble, but then grudgingly wake up and turn off the alarm and stretch.

"John." I say quietly, nudging my sleeping brother awake.

"Mmm sleep". Was his only response.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" I say more enthusiastically while shaking the bed and he starts to wake up.

"We have to get ready for school", I say.

Oh I forgot to tell you about school right? So basically because my 'father' forced us to move from LA to New York in the middle of the Fall, we have to start school in the middle of the semester. Everyone will already have their groups and John and I will be alone.

I exit John's room and venture to my own room across the hall.

Since my 'father' is a cheap skate, it's plain white with bland basic furniture like a white twin sized bed, dresser, and etc. I open my dresser and pick out my outfit of the day and decide on black ripped jeans and a white Fall Out Boy crop top. I put on my outfit and then pull on black high tops and beanie.

I then quickly walk to the bathroom before John claims it for the rest of the morning. I quickly brush my teeth, put on some mascara and lip gloss and surrender the bathroom to John.

Ten minutes later John meets me in the kitchen wearing regular jeans and a Deadpool shirt, and we make coffee then bolt to catch the bus but no before leaving breakfast for our 'father' that was passed out on the couch.

After running to make the bus we pay the driver and arrive at our destination.

 _ **Jonathan Shadowhunter Academy**_ was what the bolded sign read. John and I both slowly inhaled and braced ourselves for what was to come.

"It could be worse." I say.

"Yeah, we could be homeschooled...by our 'father". John replied back.

I shuddered at the thought and we go through the gigantic front doors and are immediately met with the familiar feeling nervousness. There were hordes of kids bustling around the halls. Chatter erupted from every direction. John and I follow the signs to the office so we can get our schedules and locker numbers.

John and I have lockers next to eachother, 604 and 605. We also have the same schedules but I have art 4th and he has journalism.

Together we go to our lockers and start to put our books away. Suddenly a very familiar blonde opens the locker next to mine.

"Jace?" I say. He turns towards me, recognition flashes through his eyes. An arrogant smile appears on his face.

"Ah Spitfire, I didn't know you were going to school here." He says. John speaks before I can say anything.

"Who are you?" John says obviously confused. I quickly answer before Jace can, John can't know about Permanent Ink.

"I went for coffee yesterday and bumped into him, literally." Jace looks at me confused but doesn't say a word, shockingly. Jon just nods.

"Let see your schedules." Jace demands. We hand him our schedules and look them over.

"You guys have the same classes as me except fourth I have Music." He says. He motions for us to follow him to first period, we follow like lost puppies. Jon and I have never been people persons. Not into have close friends other then each other. He leads us to math. We enter the classroom and all eyes are in us. The teacher points to the two open seats in the back between a girl with long black hair and a boy with black eyes and black hair.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle but everyone calls me Izzy, you must be new." The pretty girls says.

"Yeah, I'm Clary."

"Well being that your new I have a feeling that you don't have a lot of friends here so why don't you sit with me and my friends during lunch? Your boyfriend can come too if you would like." Boyfriend? What boyfriend?

"Um I would love to sit with you but I don't have a boyfriend, I don't know what you mean?"

"The boy that walked in with you? White hair dark eyes?"

"Oh, that's John, my twin brother."

* * *

 ***Lunch***

John and I followed Izzy into the cafeteria. We sat down at a table full of kids I knew and some I didn't.

"Hey guys ok this is John and Clary, they are twins and awesome and are going to sit with us from now on."

There was Jace, Maia, Jordan, Simon, Magnus, and Bat. There was also a guy named Alec that was Izzy brother and a girl named Daphne.

"So," Daphne says. She has a southern accent, honey gold hair and green eyes. "Tell us about your selves."

"What do you want to know?" John asks. Bad idea, everyone starts screaming out questions.

"Hey! Why don't we go around and you can all ask us a question?" I suggest. Simon goes first.

"Where are you from?"

"Seattle." John says. Then it's Izzy's turn.

"Are you guys single?"

"Yes" we both answer at the same time.

"You play any sports?" Asks Bat.

"I play football and soccer and Clary is wicked at softball." John answers making me blush.

It goes like this for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Finally we can go home! The day wasn't that bad but still. Valentine is going to be gone for a few days on a business trip so I'm going to ' _Permanent Ink'_ tonight to see what it's like. Can't wait...


End file.
